Star Fillies
The Star Fillies, of the ''Filly Stars'' toy line, have both horns and pegasus wings, with the pegasus wings being glowing, transparent and with varying coloration standards art-wise. They live in the land of Skylia. Prince Zack from ''Filly Funtasia'' is confirmed as a Filly Moonlight (see below). In 2018, there was a thought that Star Fillies may be canon as "Angel Unicorn Fillies", who appear identical to Star Fillies but without star-themed crowns. Groups The Star Fillies are largely split up into four groups: * Filly Skylights: Symbol of a blue cloud. * Filly Starlights: Symbol of a dark pink star. * Filly Sunlights: Symbol of a golden sun. * Filly Twilights: Symbol of a pale pink wing. Furthermore, packaging so far implies that several Fillies are special in these categories: * Afrodite has a larger picture than others in the Skylight group. The planet Venus (named after the Roman goddess whose Greek counterpart is Aphrodite) can only be seen in the morning/evening. Given the other Fillies' links, the Skylight group may be a dawn-themed group. * Astro has a larger picture than others in the Starlight group. "Astro" means "star", which may be why Astro represents the Starlight group. * Hermia has a larger picture than others in the Twilight group. The planet Mercury (named after the Roman god whose Greek counterpart is Hermes) can only be seen in the morning/evening. This may be why Hermia represents the Twilight (dusk) group. * Phoenix has a larger picture than others in the Sunlight group. Phoenixes are fiery birds, which may be why Phoenix represents the Sunlight group. The Filly Twilights have winged feet, a reference to the winged sandals of the Greek God Hermes, after whom Hermia is named. Cassiopeia and Zodia have no affiliation as they are the queen and princess (respectively). Filly Moonlights Over the Rainbow Bridge is the mysterious home of the Filly Moonlights. The other Star Fillies only go here to collect rare crystals since, for reasons no one remembers, a rift has formed between Moonlights and the other Fillies of Skylia. The ''MyFilly'' site stated that Zack (the white Star Filly who is seen in Filly Funtasia) is a prince and strongly hinted that he and his friendship with Zodia will play a part in reuniting Skylia. List of Star Fillies Naming scheme The first toy line's naming scheme is mostly based on constellations, and thus incorporates various characters from Greek mythology as well as zodiac signs, although most of the names are variations on the actual constellation names (e.g. "Virgo" becomes "Virginia"). A few do not fit this pattern but still carry night/dream/star references. For more information, see name meanings. Pets There are 12 Star Filly pets that were listed on the ''MyFilly'' site, all of which correspond to Zodiac signs. For animal signs with no human qualities, the pet will correspond to that sign (e.g. Aries, the ram sign, has Aero the ram, while Sagittarius, the archer/centaur sign, has an owl). For more information, see animal companions. Zodiac Marks The markings on the Star Fillies' legs are known as "Zodiac Marks" and appear as they grow up. When this happens, a party is thrown for the Filly! Bird-winged Fillies prior to Star Fillies There were Angel Fillies before the Star Fillies set was released, which appear as Star Fillies without horns. Category:Filly type